Waking Up in Vegas
by Lilypad18
Summary: Annabeth and Percy visit Las Vegas again. This piece was inspired by Katy Perry's, "Waking Up In Vegas".


Annabeth and Percy groggily sat down on the edge of the sidewalk in front of an obnoxiously lit Las Vegas hotel. Annabeth blinked from the abrupt light that hit her eyes, this was their second time visiting the eccentric city, and so far they were actually enjoying it- until now. They had just been kicked out of the hotel they were previously at.

Annabeth was somehow barefoot and Percy's hair was at its wildest state she had ever seen, it was like his bed head times two. Annabeth tried her hardest to remember what had happened to the two of them last night and also the reason why they got kicked out it the first place. Her head was humming.

"You've gotta help me out, Perce. It's all a blur last night. We need a taxi, cause' you're hung over and I'm broke." To prove Annabeth's point, Percy groaned and his head thumped onto Annabeth's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"I lost my ID, but you lost the motel key," She gave Percy a foul look and he returned one to her too. Her face fell and she crossed her arms defensively, instantly pursing her lips. "Spare me your freaking dirty looks, now, don't blame me." She walked back to Percy; she saw a car coming anyway. She kneeled in front of him.

"You wanna cash out? And get the hell out of town?" Percy shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby, remember what you told me." Annabeth suddenly had a remembered what had happened last night.

They were both standing at some casino game and Annabeth had a look of uncertainty on her face as Percy played the game energetically. The clangs and bangs of the slot machines was the background noise that noisily, not to mention irritatingly clouded her ears. The mob of people was cheering on the lucky or unlucky contestants that were playing the game also.

Annabeth thought that casinos were unwise, no, _gambling _was unwise. The hotel always won and you always lost your money. But, why couldn't her kelp-brain of a boyfriend see that after a few games? She knew that yes, sometimes people were lucky and got loads and loads of cash, but that was _sometimes_, _not all of the time_.

She made up her mind and tapped on Percy's shoulder. He barely gave her a glance before answering her.

"What?" His tone was angry, aggravated and on edge, just like hers when he interrupted her while reading one of her architecture books to only ask her if she wanted to go swimming in Canoe Lake with him. She bit her lip.

"I want to go," She cleared her throat. "No, we need to go, Perce. You're not winning anything and we can't lose any more money. Chiron would be very disappointed with us." She saw Percy roll his eyes from the corner of hers. He turned around, his back resting nonchalantly on the edge of the table. He had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter of your clothes now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas." And then he simply turned around, facing the eager people again, awaiting his turn to roll the die.

Annabeth wanted to smack him on the back of his head; maybe it would knock some sense into him. It was his entire fault that they were in Vegas in the first place! Not hers! Annabeth felt her face fume with ultimate anger and her fists ball in frustration. _Fine_, she thought, _I'll show him how idiotic he's being_.

She traveled over to an open slot machine, which was a big mistake. Who knew these time-wasting of machines could be so addicting? Soon, a waitress with a fake smile came over to her, asking her if she would like an alcoholic drink. Annabeth unknowingly nodded, she was too busy with the fascinating bright lights and sounds that this machine could make, not to mention all of the possible combinations she could get. After a while, the waitress came back over to her, having the drink in a tall glass on her brown, watery tray. The waitress handed it to her and Annabeth took it.

"Should I charge it to your room?" Annabeth only nodded. The waitress kept on looking at her. "What name is the room under, miss?"

"Chase," Annabeth replied. She made a disgusted face as she drank from the glass, putting it on the floor. She wanted soda, for Hades' sake, not wine. It's just too bad this beverage was very tasty after a couple of sips.

Percy found her eventually, secluded, glued to the seat at the slot machine. He raised an eyebrow, his money-winning tickets clamped in his fist.

"Uh, Annabeth?" She turned around, the spine of her third wine glass in between her fingertips.

"Yes?" Her words were a little slurred. He ignored the alcohol and smiled.

"I won money!" He then showed her the tickets. She grinned and threw her hands in the air, the wine tumbling around in the glass, some even slipping out and onto the floor and her arm. She woozily got up and stumbled over her feet, just being able to give him a congratulatory hug. Percy recoiled from the overwhelming scent of alcohol that emanated from her.

"Annabeth, how many drinks did you have?" She stared ahead as she slowly, mentally counted.

"I only had, like, two," She replied, holding up three fingers. She hiccupped and giggled, putting her hand down. Percy face-palmed but saw the slot machine. He saw the glint of the coins in the faint light that Annabeth had won and ran over to them before anyone could get them. The coins weren't much, but they would do if he combined them with his winnings. He gently took her hand and walked over to the desk where you collected your winnings.

As Percy talked with the man, Annabeth drunkenly looked around, giggling and waving at random people who waved back. She turned around and looked at Percy.

"Percy, Percy!" She kept on tapping his shoulder like an impatient child. "Everyone is so nice here!" Percy nodded, ignoring her with a wave of his hand. She tapped her foot and continued to look around as Percy finished.

"Come on," Percy replied, taking her hand again. "We've gotta get out of here." Annabeth definantly shook her head.

"But, we can't leave! Can we at least stay tonight?" She pouted at him and he sighed.

"Fine," Percy was able to get a keycard and before Annabeth knew it, they were both in a room. Annabeth sat on a bed and groaned.

"My head hurts," She pleaded and looked at Percy with a hand on her forehead. He pursed his lips and sat next her, kissing her forehead.

"You shouldn't have drunk all of that wine, then." Annabeth sighed and nodded, crawling back to the headboard of the bed.

"I'm going go to bed, now," She announced and rested her head on a pillow. Percy nodded and got up, walking towards the little refrigerator. Maybe they had water or something, he was awfully thirsty.

That's all Annabeth could remember as she was sitting on the sidewalk again. Percy was lying on the grass behind her, she didn't know if he was still awake or not. Personally, she didn't care. All she needed was a plan on how to get out of here. She couldn't do that with a horrible headache, and the lights weren't helping, either. She turned around to face Percy.

"Why are these lights so bright?" She saw something on her hand, glittering a bit. Her eyes widened and she stood up again. "Did we get hitched last night?" She stared at her hand. "Why am I wearing your class ring?" She took it off and threw it at him. Percy flinched when it hit him in the chest. Annabeth saw him reach for his pocket and she shook her head.

"Don't call your mother," Percy's shoulders sagged and Annabeth looked down guiltily. She walked over to him and kneeled down by him. "Remember what you told me." She said it wistfully and those words seemed to give Percy a little hope. He nodded and got up, taking her hand. And together, they turned towards the hotel, ready to give it another shot. Well, maybe at least they'll try not to get kicked out again.


End file.
